You Forgot Something
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Julie had a friend at school. Said friends wants to meet Ben. Ben is a temporary no-show. This is just something that happened when Ben shows up and meets the two girls. Benlie. ENJOY!


**Okay, I'll be honest. The inspiration for this story came from when I saw my boyfriend a couple days ago in school at the end of the day. Of course, I replaced me with Julie, my friend with Karin, and my boyfriend with Ben. And I _KNOWWWWWW_ that Skylark's gonna review this and say "well this was really good but could you _please_ stop talking about [BOYFRIEND'S NAME]?" Haha I love you Sky!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my boyfriend ;)**

* * *

POV: Julie

"Meet me at my locker after eighth period and you can meet him, okay?" I said to my friend Karin, who had history class in the room next to me.

"Him who?" she asked.

"What do you mean, 'him who?'"

"Your him or my him?"

"My him!"

"Oh, okay, so I'm meeting _your_ him after eighth period?"

"Yes, Karin!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get so pushy!" She walked into her class a second before I walked into mine.

* * *

"Karin!" I tagged up with my friend about only ten seconds after the final bell rang and I was in the hallway.

"Oh, hey. So is he here?"

"I don't know. He said he might be late, but he'll probably be here."

"Okay," she said as we neared the stairs; she was going up and I was going down. "I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Bye!"

When I turned the corner to reach my locker, I expected to see Ben standing there, sexy as usual. But he wasn't there.

I spun the dial though my three combination numbers. Any moment, I was waiting for him to come up behind me.

Shoving books in and out of my bag never felt like it was taking forever. Usually, I would just take the useless ones out and put the new ones that I needed for homework back in. But this time, I was replacing them one at a time. It's never taken this much time.

I zipped up my bag and pulled my jacket on. What was taking him so long? I had promised Karin that she could finally meet him, but now he had left both of us down.

Getting bored of waiting for the two of them, I slammed my locker shut, hurled my bag over my shoulder, and leaned against a wall. The hands on the clock over the hallway had never moved by so slowly in my life.

Karin's face popped out through a crowd of students. "Is he here?"

I shook my head regrettably. "He promised."

She sighed. "It's fine. I'll just meet him some other time, then."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I watched her walk away, and then flicked my eyes down the hall.

"Wait! Karin!" I ran after her and pulled her back inside the school building. "I found him!"

"What?"

I ran into the hallway and threw my arms around Ben's neck as he passed the doors, and spun us around once or twice just with my momentum. I thought I heard his neck crack.

"Jesus, Jewels. It's nice to see you, too!" He put his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Dude, you cracked his neck!" Karin gasped.

"It's fine," Ben said at the same moment that I said "I don't care."

I heard my friend laugh. "You two are _so_ cute together."

I could only bury my head deeper into his chest. I love him to bits. "I'll see you tomorrow, Karin."

"Okay, bye." I heard her shuffling footsteps blend in with the crowd.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I had to fight a few aliens."

I laughed.

The bell rang overhead, signaling the point when the busses were starting to load and leave.

"Oh, god, I have to go!" I let go of him and started walking briskly down the hallway.

"You're forgetting something!"

I turned and looked back at him. He had his arms out and an expectant look in his green eyes. I went back over to him and stood on my tip-toes to hug him properly. Ben's lips pressed against mine, and then he gave me a few little kisses on my lips. I tangled my fingers in his brown hair and held him there for one last kiss.

Once it was over, I sank back down to my normal height and just stared into his eyes.

"See you next Wednesday," he murmured.

"Yeah."

I stared walking to my bus, a little skip in my step every time I thought of him. Which was a _lot_.

* * *

***sigh* I miss my boyfriend... but really this _did_ happen the last time I saw him. Good lord he's such a sweetheart... and he wasn't beating up aliens. he had to take a bus over to my school because he's two grades up than me and our school has two campuses and... *BREATHES* and I just love him to bits. Boyfriend, if you're reading this, I LOVE YOU! AND _TEXT ME_ aah who am I kidding he's not reading this... .**


End file.
